Metal Gear Solid: The Revenge of Terroriste
by masterbilly7
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic. In this epic adventure, Solid Snake must infiltrate a factory in the middle of an African jungle run by crazy revenge-seeking terrorists. The terrorists have recently built their own metal gear, and Snake must stop it. Will Snake be able to overcome yet another metal gear?
1. Chapter 1: Entering the Lion's Den

In the depths of a small, African jungle stood a man with a cigarette in his mouth. He was leaned up against a tall tree, his eyes darting back and forth as if he didn't want to be seen. That was because he actually didn't want to be seen. "Otacon, come in," the man said in a deep, gruff voice. A sense of confidence and duty was behind that voice—the voice of the legendary soldier, Solid Snake. He was using codec to call his partner. The codec stimulated the small bones of his ear so no one but him could hear it. After all, he was on a covert mission.

"Snake, I read you loud and clear," Otacon replied.

The veteran threw down his cigarette and crushed it with the toe of his combat boot; this action was all too familiar to the heavy smoker. His geeky sidekick was always trying to rid Snake of this unhealthy habit, but the soldier had never once thought about quitting. Snake looked down at the cigarette as if it were his last, which is normal if you risk your life everyday.

Snake snapped out of his cigarette trance. His gaze shifted toward the massive 30-story factory in front of him. In that factory was a serious problem, and Snake needed a way inside. He pulled a camera out of his backpack and took a few snapshots of each side of the building and sent them to Otacon. "I have a visual on the objective, what's my point of entry." The veteran always asked his partner for help—Otacon's advice was always helpful, and Snake knew just how lucky he was to have him.

Otacon looked at the pictures Snake sent him on his Macbook Pro (although, shouldn't he be using a Sony Vaio) and carefully scanned the photos for some ways to get inside. He noticed that the terrorists were doing some construction on the east wall, and they'd left some equipment lying around. "Snake, there appears to be a ladder near the east wall. Use the ladder to hoist yourself up through the second-story window. Watch out for the sentries patrolling the area."

"Climb through the window, gotcha." As planned, Snake started looking for a way to the east wall. He knelt and used his binoculars to scan the perimeter, as he almost always did. He moved the scope further right until he stopped upon two men leaned up against the front wall of the facility. _Sentries._ The sentries carried AK-47's, and 9mm pistols in their holsters. They wore thick body armor and were very tall and muscular. Snake definitely didn't want to deal with either of them, so he looked for an alternative route. He lied down in a prone position and cautiously crawled through the mixture of bushes and grass to his right. Snake felt vulnerable due to his lack of experience in a jungle area, but his camouflage blended in well with the jungle color. Snake eventually made it past the sentries to the east side of the building without a hitch. The stealthy soldier was about twenty feet away from the east wall; he could see the ladder and window from his position. He once again took out his binoculars (even though they probably weren't needed while this close) and scanned the east side. There were no sentries, however, there was a single surveillance camera stationed high up on the wall. The camera strafed horizontally to the north and south wall every 1-2 seconds. Even from this short distance, the camera wasn't able to clearly see Snake. He waited until it went south, then he found the ladder and placed it under the window. Snake quickly dived back into the grass he was formerly in as the camera went back north, then he ran up the ladder and hopped in the building via the window, making sure not to break it, for that would leave a trace of him behind.

He landed in a bathroom and carefully shut the window behind him. _Good_, he thought to himself. _No one here._ Snake studied the yellow-stained and moldy walls for any more cameras, but all was silent. The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of footsteps. With each step, they got louder. Snake hurried to the closest hiding spot—the bathroom stall. The stall gave contained a horrible stench, forcing Snake to cover his nose with his t-shirt. The bathroom door (not the stall door) _screeched_ open. Snake saw a tall soldier with the same weapons as the outside guards through a crack between the stall door and the stall walls. The guard looked in the first stall, but must've decided that one was too filthy because he went for the second stall—the one that Snake was in. The man pulled but failed to open the locked door. "Uh… someone's in here," Snake said in his best African accent. _I guess people don't knock anymore_, he thought.

"Oh, sorry about that," the man replied. After the soldier relieved himself and left, Snake came out of the stall. The dazed soldier took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh (or at least fresher) air. He poked his head out of the bathroom door (again, I'm talking about the bathroom door, not the stall door) to make sure another soldier wasn't coming. When he decided that the coast was clear, Snake slowly opened the door, careful not to make a sound. He ended up in a hallway that was made up of murals and other amateurish artwork. I guess the terrorists put too much money into metal gear to afford decent paintings. He refocused and tiptoed east of the bathroom until stopping at a point where the hallway branched off to the right, again. Snake pressed himself against the wall to his right and peeked around the corner. _Nobody there._ He hurried over to a storage closet and hid inside to call Otacon. "Come in, Otacon."

"Right here, Snake." Otacon had just been playing a game of "Angry Birds" before Snake's call interrupted him. Why did a veteran soldier need so much assistance? Frankly, Hal found it quite flattering. "What do you need?"

Snake looked through the storage room door's keyhole to make sure no one would be around to hear his conversation. "I've successfully infiltrated the terrorist's base. I'm in a closet and I don't think anyone knows that I'm here. What's my next objective?"

To answer that question, Otacon studied the files regarding the terrorist group they were dealing with—Terroriste (very creative, I know)—for the fourth time. Terroriste consisted of six different members—The Tireur, a handgun specialist; The Bombardier, a bombing madman; The Corbeau, a terrorist who can fly, apparently; The Mante, who likes using technology to win his battles; The Loup, a sniper with killer precision; and lastly, the leader of Terroriste, The Imparable, the ultimate killer. The papers didn't say why they were terrorists, so Otacon assumed they were just crazy killers.

According to the files, Terroriste's technician, Mante's highest level of education was community college, so Otacon figured stopping metal gear would be simple. "Snake, the terrorists' metal gear was probably poorly designed. I think a few explosives should do the trick. In your backpack, there are some C4 plastic explosives. Now, get down to metal gear's hangar and put them to use."

Snake stepped out of the closet. "Heading to metal gear's hangar."


	2. Chapter 2: Heading to the Hangar

(Authors Notes: Here's a new chapter! Sorry it's so short. The next one should be longer.)

The metal gear the terrorists had made may have been poorly built, according to Otacon. Although, his partner was usually always right, Snake had his doubts. All of the previous missions that were supposed to be 'easy' ended up being some of the hardest. Therefore, Snake never underestimates an enemy, for that could get anyone killed, even the legendary Solid Snake.

Snake crept out of the storage the closet, and carefully and quietly shut the door. He tiptoed down the hallways and around corners without a hitch. That was, until Snake arrived at the entrance to the main wing. He was currently in the east wing, while metal gear was in the main wing. There were two guards blocking the entrance, and they were armed with the same weaponry as the others. Snake would easily be able to take them out or sneak by if it weren't for the surveillance camera that was mounted on the wall. There was no doubt that Snake needed to get inside, and he had a plan. Luckily, before the mission, Otacon had supplied the soldier with state-of-the-art chaff grenades. _Thank you, Otacon!_

Snake pulled one of the grenades out of his pack and chucked one a few meters from the guards. As the explosive detonated, the guards scrambled about trying to find the person who threw it, and the chaff grenade scrambled the surveillance camera, taking it out of the picture. Snake hid while the two guards abandoned their posts, and then carefully made his way to the main wing.

The main wing was the largest section of the building, so large that even a metal gear would be hard to find. Snake realized that, and he decided to call Otacon. "This is Snake, come in Otacon."

"Right here, Snake. What do you need?" Otacon already knew why Snake needed help, but he didn't want to make his partner feel predictable.

"Where's metal gear's hangar? This building is bigger than I thought."

Otacon had the blueprints of the factory in front of him. "The hangar is North of your position. It's in Hallway C."

"Gotcha."

"Wait a second, Snake."

"What?" Snake didn't want to waste time.

"The hangar is heavily guarded, that's why I've arranged a rendezvous with a few undercover agents who can help you. Meet up with them in the west wing."

"How do I recognize them if their undercover?"

"They're each wearing three red bracelets on their right wrists."

"Ok, Otacon. I'm going to meet up with them, now."

Snake ended the codec call, he had to move. He moved towards the west wing, until he heard footsteps. He ran into the nearest room, hoping that no one heard. Snake turned around to see a gun barrel pointed at his face.

"Freeze!"


End file.
